The present invention relates to a wood-type metal golf club head which can give a lengthened shot and reduce the undesirable metallic sound during hitting.
In the production of a conventional wood-type metal golf club head, rigid polyurethane foam is injected thereinto as core material in order to improve its feel when it is hit. However, the rigid polyurethane foam is difficult to fill in the cavity of a metal head body with its cells uniformly dispersed therein, with the result that some cells are joined together to form a so-called void or a large crevice. This causes the disadvantage of an undesirable metallic sound during hitting and a reduction in the length of the shot.